


Mutual Satisfaction

by SerenityXStar



Series: Exploits [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel is a vouyer, M/M, Marluxia is pushy, Xaldin is long suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xaldin wants a little time to quiet his mind.  Meditate and reflect.  Marluxia has had another ridiculous mission and he knows just the cure for his bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the Exploits Series.
> 
> This fic is shorter, but it was more or a transition piece. Something of a lead in for what it was becoming. Even so, it has some comedy and sexy times for all to enjoy!

Xaldin sat cross legged, hands resting palms up on his knees, dressed only in his black sleeping pants, letting the cool, quiet air slide over his exposed skin. His eyes were closed while he breathed deeply. In and out. In, bringing peace, slowing the world. Out, releasing negativity, slowly letting the worries of the day slip away. It was nice here, quiet; the air was clean. Fresh.

And all of the plants gathered around added to the tranquility of the space. He wasn’t sure why, but he’d decided to use Marluxia’s courtyard for his meditation. The place had left an impression on him. For some reason.

With another deep breath, he reflected on the past several hours, letting his senses reach out, joining with the collective awareness of the living things surrounding him. He’d woken up in his room, warm, comfortable, with another body pressed closely to his. And there had been bright blue eyes looking down at him when he’d opened his own.

He’d been worried that it would be awkward, that his tentative friendship with Luxord would suffer. But the Gambler had simply smiled, nuzzling at his shoulder, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. He’d slipped from the Dragoon’s form, stretching luxuriously, incidentally giving him a lovely view, and then slid back into his clothes. With a wink and a cheeky ‘See ya, mate’, he’d been gone; the door closed before Xaldin had even realized it had been opened.

He’d missed the contact and the company immediately, but it had been quickly quashed. He didn’t need to be getting sentimental. Soft. He needed to stay strong. Stay focused. He’d spend extra hours sharpening his control, if he had to. But now he had visions of two of them to deal with.

This was all Marluxia’s fault. He just knew it was. Marluxia started it by slamming the door. Which had led to his investigation. Which had ended with Marluxia pressed against the wall… The entire thing had left him with a hard-on and that had led to him giving in and touching himself. And then…

Alright, it was Luxord’s fault too. Never mind that he hadn’t locked the door. And that he could have ignored the initial slam to begin with. That didn’t count, damn it.

He sighed, trying to break away from his musing to get back to relaxing and focusing. That’s what he was here for. Not to stare at the spot where he’d sucked Marluxia off. He snapped his eyes closed again.

Fuck! How had two people unraveled his control so easily? He might have been able to recover after Marluxia. Gotten over his moment of weakness and gone on with things as they had been. But then Luxord had to go and mess with him further. Granted, it had been nice… Better than nice, actually. Abso-fucking-lutely perf-

_No_. He wasn’t going there. Through sheer will, he forced the thoughts from his mind, savagely ignoring the stirring of interest in his groin, going back to breathing, counting the breaths, the seconds between them. Anything to focus on and drive the thoughts, the images… Gods, the _feelings_ away. Nobodies didn’t have feelings.

Maybe if he could keep them out of his head long enough, they’d go away. The memories would fade and he’d be left in peace. Deep down he knew he’d never forget. Didn’t want to. But ignorance is bliss, even if it is forced.

He was so set on keeping himself distracted, that it took him several moments to notice the presence that had added itself to the plant life around him. He cursed himself again at yet more proof that his senses and abilities weren’t up to par. He leapt at the chance to have something legitimate to focus on, using the plants’ awareness in addition to his own to feel out the aura.

The plants seemed quite unconcerned. Not that much bothered plants… But they were happy, a warm and glowing sort of sensation. The collective awareness produced an intelligible word, several plants wriggling in joy. To the untrained eye, it may have looked more like a faint breeze was simply passing through. But oh no, they were wriggling.

_‘Mommy!’_

Xaldin groaned internally. He probably should have figured that if he planted himself in Marluxia’s courtyard, no pun intended, Marluxia might well appear. It was too late to escape now. There was only one exit. And Marluxia was lurking in it. Heaving a sigh, he kept his eyes closed, at least pretending to still be trying to meditate.

“You can come out now, Marluxia. I know you’re there.”

There was the faint sound of swishing leather, but no other response. It was hard to tell direction in the open space, but Xaldin found it unlikely that Marluxia would just leave. Maybe he’d ignore him? That suspicion was proved false when his hands were pushed from his knees.

Xaldin found his lap suddenly occupied.

He blinked his eyes open, hands instinctively moving to Marluxia’s hips while he stared at the pink haired Nobody, taking in his mussed hair, the frown on his face. He felt the hips shift until they were pressed tightly to his own, again trying to ignore the sudden flare of interest, no longer just a tingling warmth. He frowned faintly in turn, confused.

“What-“ He began intelligently, only to be cut off by Marluxia.

“I hate Xemnas. He’s a bastard. My day sucked. Fix it.” He wrapped his arms around Xaldin’s bare shoulders, giving his hips a little roll. He wouldn’t be taking no for an answer.

Xaldin shivered, still not used to such intimate contact after going so long without it. It would be far too easy to give Marluxia what he wanted. Shouldn’t he at least try to ignore the advances? Control and focus and all that. But Marluxia’s hands sliding over his shoulders were distracting, as were the hips moving slowly against his own. And why were the Assassin’s hands bare? Just what had he been up to?

“Why do you hate Xemnas?”

“This time?” Marluxia scoffed quietly, letting his fingers glide over Xaldin’s shoulders, down towards his chest, tracing over the strong lines, following chords of muscle. He hadn’t gotten a chance to touch much last time. Now he had plenty of naked skin to explore. And he planned on taking advantage of it.

“He sent me to Monstro. Monstro! It’s a _fucking whale_. He wanted a sample of- never mind. I don’t want to talk about it. Make it better.” He rolled his hips again, a hand skimming down to Xaldin’s pants.

Xaldin couldn’t help but arch up towards the hips and hand, gritting his teeth. He didn’t want to dwell on what Xemnas might have wanted from a giant whale. It might just give him nightmares. Instead, he let himself enjoy the body against his, again finding comfort in closeness. Maybe it wasn’t as overrated as he’d convinced himself that it was.

Moving a hand slowly, the Dragoon let his fingers slide through the pink hair, marveling at its softness, like spun silk. He threaded his fingers through the strands, pulling back slowly, forcing Marluxia to bear his neck, leaning in to nip at the pale column of flesh, delighting in the little mewl he received.

Marluxia arched to press in closer, letting his chest touch Xaldin’s, and was suddenly overcome by the desire to feel the bare skin against his own. Hands flying, his coat was unzipped and shrugged off in a few seconds, pressing in tightly to the other Nobody while he moaned his approval.

Xaldin growled deeply, pressing his teeth to Marluxia’s collarbone, worrying at bits of skin, leaving a trail of small red marks. Marluxia needed this. And he couldn’t deny anymore that he did too. He let his hands run down the Assassin’s bare sides, chuckling softly when his hands found pants.

“What’s this? You’re not naked under the coat this time?” He smirked, fingers sliding around to toy with the fastening of the barrier.

Marluxia sucked in a breath, pressing that much closer as the fingers moved, though he growled softly at the comment.

“It’s not an everyday thing.”

“What, being naked or wearing clothes?” Xaldin smirked, working the other Nobody’s pants open, his fingers sliding inside, bumping up against his already reaching cock.

The Assassin hissed, ignoring the question, rocking towards the hand; looking for more pressure, more friction. “Shit…” His voice was strained, the fingers of one hand twisting into Xaldin’s dreadlocks, the other gripping at his shoulder. He buried his face in the strong neck, hips moving slowly. Until the Dragoon’s fingers wrapped around him.

Stilling, Marluxia reluctantly pulled away, groaning quietly when the fingers left him, smiling faintly at Xaldin’s frown. Slipping from his lap, Marluxia was on his feet in an instant, hips wriggling while he made his escape from the evil pants conspiring to rob him of the attention he wanted from Xaldin. Kicking them away, he sank back down, a little slower, smirking at the expression on III’s face.

“Like what you see?”

“I liked it last time. It’s just as nice this time around. Maybe better.” He grinned, pulling the other Nobody back against him, shifting his hands to the slim hips once more to grind himself up against them, realizing, despite the looseness, just how constricting his pants were becoming.

“Maybe?” The pink haired Nobody narrowed his eyes, a hand snaking down to Xaldin’s pants, tugging at them to quickly push them down as far as he could manage, freeing the Dragoon’s cock. The stiff flesh sprang up gently, drawing a gasp from the other Nobody. Which quickly turned into a hiss as Marluxia’s cock pressed to its companion.

Number III shuddered, hips shifting, pressing closer. It felt good. So good… Oh, but that was better. It was Marluxia’s hand that found him this time, long fingers slowly sliding along his length. They were… rough. He’d expected them to be soft. Smooth. Like Luxord’s fingers. But Marluxia used a completely different weapon, and his fingers had the calluses from long hours perfecting the swing of his scythe. Surprisingly, it seemed to add to the pleasure, the slight roughness offering a different texture, more friction.

Marluxia grinned faintly, watching Xaldin. He hadn’t been able to see the Dragoon’s pleasure the last time. Xaldin had given everything, taken nothing. It confused him… but now he had his chance to make things a bit more even. Rubbing slowly, he shifted subtly, pressing closer, lifting his hips to get into the position he needed.

Xaldin found the head of his cock pressed to the Assassin’s entrance before he’d noticed he’d moved. He clamped down on the slender hips, halting all motion.

“Marluxia… We can’t- I don’t have any- It’ll hurt.”

With a soft growl, Marluxia struggled against the hands, trying to press down, to get the thick shaft into him. It wasn’t fair that Xaldin was stopping him when he was so close.

“I’m not a girl. I’m not delicate. I won’t break, damn it. Would you just _fuck_ me!”

A soft groan escaped the dreadlocked Nobody, his eyes rolling back just a bit, his hands slipping for a split second. And so did Marluxia. He wasn’t sure which one of them that strangled noise had come from… but he was suddenly fighting against himself, struggling to stay still. And not come on the spot.

Marluxia hissed, gritting his teeth, letting gravity pull him down farther. Gods, it stung. No prep could be a bitch. Especially given Xaldin’s size. But he’d known what to expect. He wasn’t a blushing virgin. Of course, he wasn’t a slut either. He couldn’t take a cock without a little stretching and feel nothing. Forcibly relaxing himself, he gripped harshly at the other Nobody’s shoulders, his head tipping back as he settled, resting against III’s hips.

It was an amazing feeling, being completely inside of the Assassin. Fuck, but he was _tight_. Almost enough to hurt. Almost. Xaldin shifted, impatient. He wanted to give the other Nobody time to adjust. He’d need it. But it was impossible for him to keep himself completely still. He needed to move. To plunder the willing body pressed so close to his own. And from the smoldering look Marluxia was giving him, he’d find no complaints.

The pink haired Nobody growled, even while he sucked in deep breaths, keeping his muscles as relaxed as possible. Xaldin’s shift was rewarded with a strangled moan, the stinging turning into a burn. A burn he wanted more of. It was the slow, building type. The type that offered him an escape from the lingering shreds of irritation that had been his day.

Not waiting for the Dragoon, he shifted, rolling his hips to slide up, slowly. Carefully. Again, gravity brought him back down. This time he pressed a little, shifting experimentally. Another rock back up. He knew there was a spot- ,em>Fuck! Marluxia arched back, eyes wide, his vision flashing to white. All bets were off now.

Xaldin hissed, his fingers tightening once more on the slender hips. He couldn’t take it. With a choked groan, he moved as well, finding Marluxia’s rhythm and countering it, thrusting up while XI slid down. It got him deeper. And with Marluxia keeping the proper angle, he earned an almost inhuman keen.

He wasn’t going to last long. His body was still getting used to dealing with the pleasure that had been offered so recently. The Dragoon growled, leaning closer to press more of his body to the Assassin’s. Somehow he knew this was what he’d been missing. He’d denied himself in the name of discipline and control. It hadn’t been worth it.

Marluxia panted lightly, his eyes rolling shut. He wanted to watch Xaldin. To see the expressions that flitted over his face. But every time that spot was rubbed, his vision blurred and colors swam. He arched farther while clinging to the other Nobody, rocking faster, whimpering.

Xaldin shuddered. Something about the sound of that coming from the slightly smaller Nobody… He wasn’t going to let Marluxia push him over without taking him as well. Letting go of a hip, he wrapped his fingers around the cock trapped between them, stroking in time with their movements. Which were starting to get frantic.

That was it. The insistent rubbing to the sweet spot he was growing to adore, the hard body pressed tightly up against him… The hand on his cock was the last straw. His fingernails dug into the strong back as he shuddered, back bowed so sharply it looked like it might snap as he screamed. And came. It all came crashing down. His day, Xemnas, the frustration and annoyance… None of it mattered anymore.

The Dragoon abandoned Marluxia’s hip and his cock as soon as the shuddering slowed, wrapping both arms around his waist, leaning close to burry his face against the smooth chest. He groaned as he came, panting harshly, the sound muffled against hot skin. There was no hope of holding back. And no point. He wanted it. More than anything he could remember. 

Marluxia shivered, falling limp against the other Nobody, whimpering softly with the aftershocks of, likely, the most intense orgasm of his life. Or.. un-life. However Nobodies were classified. He shifted faintly, Xaldin still filling him. And though it was a pressure of a different kind, softer, less persistent, it was welcome.

Xaldin sighed deeply, exhausted. Spent. Marluxia had taken everything he’d had to give. And he needed a shower. They were both slick with a light sheen of sweat, sticky from Marluxia’s essence smeared between them. But somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. He lifted his head slowly, hesitantly nuzzling at the Assassin’s collarbone, receiving an equally tentative smile. It was almost perf-

A voice rang out from the shadows at the entrance to the courtyard, clear, loud. Irritatingly familiar.

“Yeah, Xaldin! Tap that ass!”

A snicker and a flash of red and the intruder was gone.

Xaldin groaned for a different reason altogether, burying his face against Marluxia once more while Number XI seethed.

“Axel! That bastard! I’ll see that he pays. And dearly.” He trailed off, muttering heatedly while the Dragoon shook his head. All that work and Marluxia was back to fuming and ranting. Apparently he’d have to see to that.

Pressing two fingers to the pink-haired Nobody’s lips, he sighed, smirking faintly.

“Marluxia… shut up. We’re going back to your room. Forget Axel for now. He’ll get his later.” With an evil grin, one slowly returned by Marluxia, Xaldin shifted to stand, pulling XI up with him.

Together, they slipped from the courtyard, heading for the nearest convenient bed, and maybe a shower, letting the fiery Nobody slip from their thoughts in favor of more pleasant visions.


End file.
